1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveyance member, a developer cartridge, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image-forming apparatus that develops a latent image using developers, a detachable developer cartridge is used as a disposable unit for supplying a developing device with developers.